Samara : The Story of Ma Lyfe
by Goffrocks
Summary: Dis is the strory of a gurl whose name is Samara, she will live grate things ! THIS IS A TROLL, A JOKE !
1. Chapter 1

Samara : The Story of Ma Lyfe

A/N : Hi dis is my strory abot a goff gurl who live a lot of things. It's gong to be supper long, wif a lot of everything. DIS STORY IS GONG TO BE A LOT VERY MUCH VIOLENT ! VIEWER EXECRATION AND CAT+FULLNESS IS NEEDED ! Becose there will be blood and sexy things. Alsp, Tara Gliesbi u rock gurl 134U3I8 MCR and GC ARE awesome !

I don' own Henry Poter, J.K. Bowling does !

GOFFGOFFF FISH SILVER GOFFGOFF (isnt ttha kewl)

Chapta 1 :

My name is Samara Tarantula Ikea Bama. I got my name fom Samara from Da Ring (tis movie rock 111 if u donnut now who it is u SUCK), an im alsa seventeen. And i have a big secret 111 : imma wisard. I go to a skull (gettit tank u for suck an amazing joke Tara !12 U ROCK). Butt i'm not only a wisarddress, i am also a vjampire.

I hav long gray heir, wif sky eyed eyes like da fire, and a nose. I am so vampire, so my eyes are also reds, my skin is white lyke the guy in the and i have fangs. I drank blood too. I'm very talll, and i get tell a LOT that im hot. So my life is kinda sad cause im depressed becose i am a satanist also im a sadist.

I go to tit amazing skull called Hogwar. Everybody tell me I'm sutch a kewl gurl.

This is ma story.

GOFFGOFFF FISH SILVER GOFFGOFF

A/N : So is dat awesoem or what ? No flames plase !


	2. Chapta 2

Samara : The Story of Ma Lyfe

**THIS STORY IS A PRANK, IT'S A TROLL THAT I DID BECAUSE I WAS BORED AND I WANTED TO SEE WHO WHOULD FALL FOR THIS. THIS STORY IS A PARODY OF MY IMMORTAL (and yes english isn't my first language, I'm french). THIS IS KINDA FUN SO I DECIDED TO ADD MORE TO IT !  
**

A/N : ok so i wrate this fost and i decided to update TWIE in a day, be happy it wont happen everyday ! And is seid no flamming u poser ! I bet you three all are prep who wish they coud be goff lyk me, or that u are da other kind of goff who pretend to be goff but don't act like da tru goff lik me ! And Tara truly is an insparation. I kan write better tha u r dog little prep :) (dont u fink that emoticon r so so dark ?)

I dont own da story, J.K. Roland does !

GOFFGOFFF FISH SILVER GOFFGOFF

Chaptera 2 : I wake up

Tis mourning, I wake up in my coffin. My coffin is all blak wif fire, and in the inside it's bloody darkl. I was so depressd, i ate to go to skull. But i came anyway. I oppened my bloody red eyes and locked at my right. There was a gurl named Harmony Ramonerie Ginger. She was ma best friend forever BFF since the very first day. She is also a goff and a vampire, lyke me.

She hath long birthday brown hair with a lot of curly in it. She hat bg ocean blue deep eyes but they were also secretively red, becose she is alkso ze goff. We were both in Slytherist togetha for lyfe !1111

She hath a vry complacent story. She came. from a town in da english place. Her pants were mere humens, but she was formed into a vampure sum time afta her tenth birthday and she grew up until she was 17. She bacame a satanist too becose satan is awesome yeah ! Also, she is a sadist.

I suddenly put on clothes. I weard a black turtlesuit with dark light pants, with braces with spikes and ripped clothes with black boot, which were making me so sexy i xcould barely breath. Harmony was breastless too.

''Oh my satan god u r so saxy Sam (it's my Nick Name)'' she disclaimed in awe. But i was not happy.

''OMFS WHY DUDE U WOTCH ME UNDRESS U are u a PEPRED U LAZY LOOSER ?23''

''No no donnut whorry my friend.'' she said all sexily.

''Oh ok bitch.'' I FUCKING said it.

Then i heard some terrible sound behind me. There was a nap gurl waking up. Hr name was Ginni, and shit was part of the Wearley family. So that mean that she is a zombie, becosa all the Weasley were. Butt her family was a special brand of zombie : she locked like a normal people, but she eat human flesh and she sleep in the cemetery of Hogmart. She was mart.

She had red and lung air with interestingly blue eyes. I knew she wanted to be a goof, but in truth she was a prep at heart. And she was also not a satanist. So i hated her but i acted lik i liked her so she wouldn't try to steal my things and like that i could use hber.

Suddenly the time jumped at me : it was time to go eat some flood !


End file.
